


Wedding Blues

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love/Hate, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Romance, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shizuo thinks a few things over at Shinra and Celty's wedding.





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick quickie.
> 
> Shameless, shameless fluff. You have been warned.

Shizuo's proud of himself for making it this far without throwing anything. The wedding was done, the stress is over, and he hadn’t ruined it. Celty was happy, and he could relax. Izaya had been good on his word for once, as he usually is whenever Shinra is concerned, and had been nice. Well. As nice as he gets. Izaya had been best man, while Shizuo had given Celty away. Which he was happy with. He probably would have lost the rings or something if he had been best man, and it was nice to walk arm in arm with Celty for something so important. All he had to worry about was not falling over, which thankfully he didn’t do.

He drifts away from the crowd after the ceremony for a cigarette, heading to a nearby bridge over the river, where he leans on the railings and looks out. Ireland may be cold, but it was beautiful.

After a moment, he hears a rustle and Izaya steps out from the trees. Shizuo supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, knowing Izaya also likes to watch things from a distance.

The informant has a dreamy expression on his face, far from his usually calculating look, and it blinks into one of surprise, seeing Shizuo up here as well.

“...I’ll just stay over here,” he offers, a safe distance away from Shizuo.

Shizuo huffs, to keep up appearances, but it is subdued. The wedding has put him in a good mood, and Izaya really has been on his best behaviour. Any other time, he’d throw Izaya in the river without even thinking about it.

They stay almost but not quite side-by-side in silence, watching their friends and the river. After a moment, Shizuo flicks his cigarette away, even though there’s still half left. He’s trying to cut down, he’s always trying to cut down.

He tries to look at Izaya without moving his eyes or head. Izaya has that vague, distant expression again and doesn’t seem to notice.

“It was a nice wedding,” Shizuo offers, after a moment.

Izaya blinks, as if forgetting where he was. Then he nods.

“Yeah, it was. They look happy.”

He says something else, and, seeing Izaya is not going to descend into his normal snark, and Izaya seeing Shizuo is not going to throw him into the water, they sidle closer to talk at a more comfortable volume. It's almost peaceful, when something flies through the air and hits Shizuo in the face. He stares at the flowers between them on the railings, and flushes red as people began to cheer. The bouquet.

Immune to embarrassment, Izaya picks it up and waves it at them, making them laugh harder, while Shizuo scowls. He’d throw it and Izaya into the water if it wasn’t Celty’s wedding, and therefore Celty’s bouquet, and it had to be perfect.

“Don’t blush,” Izaya chuckles. “You’ll make it worse.”

“If I find out who did that I’ll kill them.”

“You heartbreaker.” Izaya laughs as he said it, but Shizuo feels a stab of guilt as he wonders if a small part of Izaya is actually hurt. They have had an off-again, on-again thing for a while, that one of them always irrevocably fucked up, and they had currently been off-again for a long time. He forgets why, but has a vague idea that it had been his fault, and the wedding and Izaya being nice were making him wonder why that fight had seemed so important.

He feels his blush creeping back, and tries to compensate with extra grumpiness.

“What are we supposed to do with it?” he growls, poking at the bouquet.

“Do with it?” Izaya repeats. “Keep it for our wedding, of course!”

He laughs again, but his fingers tighten around the stems, securing it from falling into the river.

They go back to talking about stupid things, as they did sometimes after a chase, or after more than that, if they weren’t too tired.

Their friends head back inside as the temperature drops. Shizuo waits until they're clearly alone, and shifts to press up behind Izaya, wrapping his arms around him.

He feels the informant stiffen in surprise before relaxing back into him, the last fight clearly forgotten or forgiven.

Izaya keeps talking, keeps being sarcastic, but Shizuo can see their reflection in the water when he angles his head, can see how Izaya’s eyes are closed like he’s holding his breath, and he can feel how hard his heart is beating when he kisses his throat.

He manoeuvres Izaya around easily and kisses him.

Behind them, the wind rustles the forgotten bouquet, and Shizuo curls an arm around Izaya and catches it before it rolls off into the water.

“Nice catch,” Izaya breathes, as Shizuo draws it to his side for safety, covering Shizuo's fingers with his own. “Wedding’s got you feeling romantic, has it?”

“...maybe.”

* * *

 

He spends the night in Izaya’s room.

The bouquet is nowhere to be seen in the morning, but he toes open Izaya’s half packed case when the informant is in the shower, and finds it safely nestled in a corner.

Shizuo smiles to himself. He’s not ruling anything out.


End file.
